


UNIQUE

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Slash, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: ABO UniverseSteve Rogers es diferente en todo sentido. Su personalidad y su genética son especiales e incomparables, pero eso le acarreará problemas.





	UNIQUE

Su infancia corría normal, claro, lo más que pudiese en aquella época plagada de caos. Nació en el intermedio de dos guerras mundiales, lo suficiente como para tomar experiencia con bravucones que le prepararían para algo peor.

Su padre había sido un soldado, un Beta de clase baja, algo muy común entre las tropas. Su madre, una Omega de clase también baja. Nada extraordinario.

Se enamoraron en combate, fue inevitable. Ninguno sabía si sobreviviría, pero así fue y al regresar a su país no demoraron en culminar el compromiso. De ese amor surgió un pequeño niño de ojos azules como su madre y cabellos dorados como su padre.

La segunda guerra apareció de improviso y ambos no lograron ignorar el llamado... eso y que de forma genuina realmente no les habían dado opción. De ella, Joseph no volvió y Sarah sólo apareció para despedirse por ambos antes de sucumbir a una mortal enfermedad. Después de todo, no podías ayudar a soldados pereciendo sin tomar algo de ellos.

Steve terminó con otra familia. La guerra había forzado a los niños a madurar de manera prematura. Sabía que el deceso de sus padres era una posibilidad, aunque aquello no disminuía el dolor. Su único consuelo era la esperanza de que cuando fuera mayor pudiera enlistarse y terminar con esas absurdas peleas entre naciones que sólo dejaba muerte de inocentes a su paso. Ese sueño le mantuvo optimista.

Pero su iniciativa comenzaba a flaquear conforme los años transcurrían. El resto de los chicos crecían cual yerba gracias a la pubertad y con ello se hacía cada vez más evidente su casta.

Bucky, su mejor amigo, era hijo de un Beta y una Omega también, por lo cual la revelación de su genética fue considerada como una bendición para su madre y su hermana. De haber aún vivido su padre, también estaría sumamente orgulloso.

— No creí que fuese posible que fueras Alfa. — Se repetía Steve de forma constante.

— De clase baja. — Le recordaba Barnes para disminuir la importancia.

— Igual eres un Alfa, eso cambiará todo en tu vida. — Mencionó el rubio en una mezcla extraña de sensaciones que incluían orgullo, celos y esperanza para sí mismo.

— Bueno... mi padre era un Beta clase alta. Era una mínima posibilidad.— Respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero igual ocurrió. Tu hermana es ¿una Beta?

Asintió Bucky. — La verdad sentí un gran alivio cuando percibí su aroma. Podrá defenderse por sí misma. Nos preocupaba que fuese una Omega. ¿Lo imaginas? Vienen a Nueva York tantos soldados Alfa y Beta, estarían tras ella todo el tiempo buscando marcarla. — Se le heló el cuerpo de sólo imaginarlo.

— Eso sería terrible... — Murmuró Steve. Sabía que ser un Omega era una gran tragedia en esa época. La guerra no sólo traía consigo muerte, destrucción y hambre... sino que llevaba una oleada de violaciones y niños producto de ello que terminaban siendo huérfanos por las insalubres condiciones en las que nacían. — ¿Crees que yo pueda convertirme en un Alfa? — Cuestionó Steve a quien siempre había considerado un hermano mayor desde que su familia le había acogido en su hogar desde la pérdida de la suya.

— No lo sé... — Mencionó Barnes dramáticamente dubitativo. Aquello causó en Rogers un ligero puchero. Bucky soltó a reír y le haló en un tosco abrazo sólo para despeinar dolorosamente su cabello con un puño. Steve se removió, tratando de liberarse, pero sin dejar de reír. — Creo que serás un gran Beta. Pero eso creía que me pasaría a mí, así que no pierdas la esperanza, renacuajo.

Finalmente se separaron entre risas. — Ya quiero que me pase. ¿Es muy doloroso?

— Bueno... a mí sólo me dio algo de fiebre. Con mi hermana fue algo casi sobrenatural, parecía poseída. Aunque creo que sólo exageraba y que su cambio real ni siquiera lo sintió. Sus amigos comenzaron uno tras otro y ella quería fingir que pasaba por lo mismo. Ocurrirá cuando estés listo.

Steve se mantuvo cabizbajo. Era un hecho, ya no conocía a nadie que no hubiese tenido la transición. Se sentía excluido.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, sólo creció unos centímetros más. No podía decir que era un niño, pero tampoco se sentía parte de los adultos y la edad en la que finalmente podía ir a la guerra se estaba acercando.

— Nombre...

— Steve Grant Rogers.

— Edad...

— 21... recién cumplidos, señor.

— Casta...

— Eh... Beta, señor.

El oficial apartó la vista del formulario que llenaba conforme el contrario iba respondiendo. — No pareces uno, muchacho. — Mencionó mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo.

— Soy de clase baja... — Susurró el rubio, temiendo ser descubierto.

El oficial arqueó una ceja y tomó un sello que impactó con fuerza sobre el papel. La marca era roja y decía PENDIENTE enmarcado en un recuadro. — Pasa a la tienda de enfermería, te harán un examen de rutina. No tengo que recordarte que los Omega no pueden enlistarse, ¿verdad?

— No, señor. — Mencionó Rogers casi sin voz y de forma automática se encaminó a la carpa blanca que resaltaba de entre la base de reclutamiento.

Ahí aguardó su turno entre una corta fila frente a la tienda. Aquellos minutos le fueron eternos, pero finalmente se adentró. Le hicieron retirarse la camisa y comenzó un médico a revisar tanto su presión como reflejos con ayuda de una enfermera que hacía anotaciones sobre su formulario.

— Reflejos tardíos, respiración forzada, ligera taquicardia, manchas irregulares en la piel, miopía...

La lista le avergonzaba. Era consciente de que no era perfecto, pero sabía que podía pelear y que el resto era irrelevante, igualmente era útil.

— Chico... ¿tus padres a qué casta pertenecían?

— Mi... mi padre era Beta y mi madre Omega.

— ¿Clase?

— Baja y baja...

— Ya veo... — Murmuró pensativo. Tomó un maletín que mantenía sobre un modesto escritorio y de ahí extrajo unos cuantos libros no demasiado grandes, pero con una letra tan diminuta que no comprendía cómo alguien de su edad podía si quiera comprender algo sin una lupa. — ¿Tienes idea de cuántos casos registrados existen como tú?

Steve negó, cada vez más avergonzado.

— Ninguno. Hay datos de personas que han demorado hasta los 16... 17... pero ¿21? ¿Tienes idea de por qué existen las castas?

Se encogió en su sitio. No sabía si el doctor le estaba reprendiendo por ser como era o sólo no podía creerlo y no sabía qué hacer con él ahora, si felicitarle por seguir vivo a pesar de todo o si debía preservarlo en formol.

— Existe un orden natural. Cada casta tiene su función, su razón de existir para mantener el equilibrio. Cada uno tiene un propósito. Si tan sólo faltase uno, la humanidad no podría sobrevivir. Somos seres evolucionados, pero todas esas funciones no pueden coexistir en un sólo espécimen. Los Omega son el origen, el centro de la familia porque de ellos parte. Los Beta forman comunidades, mantienen el orden. Los Alfa protegen a la manada. ¿Qué ocurría si tan sólo uno de ellos faltase? O por el contrario... el exceso de una casta.

— Uh... ¿caos?

— ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que no comprenden esos... nazis. Nos llevarán a la extinción con su ideología de sólo Alfas. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si finalmente un organismo lograra albergar todas las características? ¿Ser lo que desee cuando lo desee? No lo pensé posible, pero ahora... tenemos un lienzo en blanco.

Le señaló el doctor, como si ahora le estuviese ignorando y todo el tiempo hubiese conversado con la enfermera. No comprendía lo que ocurría, pero hablaba tan animado que era contagioso.

— Acércate. Dime a qué huele. — Invitó a la chica que aún no soltaba su pluma y tabla entre brazos. Dio unos pasos e inclinó para inhalar.

— Nada. — Sentenció con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Ella es una Beta, la mejor de su generación, mi protegida en el área. Pero hay instintos que no pueden aprenderse.— Le explicó y volvió a dirigirse a la enfermera. — Llama al Coronel. Dile que es algo importante. — Le ordenó y la chica aceptó de mala gana, carraspeando al salir de la tienda. Mientras caminaba iba hablando entre dientes palabras aisladas que identificó como "cerdo" y "asqueroso", omitiendo algunas groserías. — Los Omega y los Alfa poseen los olfatos más desarrollados. Acepto mis limitaciones y aunque mis conocimientos son amplios, jamás podría identificar un rastro hormonal como lo haría alguien de ellos. Para esta labor puedo confiar plenamente en las habilidades natas de un Alfa de clase media. Escasos, pero eficientes. Sabrá de inmediato si he omitido algo. Sólo hay dos opciones, Omega de clase baja o Beta de clase baja.

Esa última declaración le aterró. Recordó las palabras de Bucky al contarle sobre su hermana. Ella ni siquiera lo sintió. ¿Podría ser que todo ese tiempo hubiese pertenecido a una casta sin saberlo? En el mejor de los casos sería un Beta y así podría reclamar su derecho de enlistarse a pesar de todos sus defectos médicos. Pero si era un Omega... Su vida acabaría.

Los Omega sólo tenían lugar en casa. Sus atenciones no podían ser satisfechas en el campo de batalla. Altamente fértiles y con arranques de celo que duraban una semana sin parar. Eran más una carga para esa situación. Sin mencionar las violaciones que abundaban... o un problema menor, ¿quién le querría como pareja?

Las Omega, más aún las de rango alto, eran codiciadas. Pero uno macho y enfermizo... Ni siquiera podía digerir la idea. Nunca imaginó la posibilidad.

Su destino era ser un Beta, uno invisible, pero Beta. Sin peligros, sin presiones, sólo debía servir a la sociedad y era todo. Como Omega se podía dar por muerto. La intolerancia en Europa por parte de los nazis hacia cualquier casta que no fueran los Alfa, era castigada con la muerte. Escuchó rumores de campos de concentración donde se asesinaba en masa a Betas y Omegas, pero sobretodo a Omegas. Aquello era barbárico, pero no era muy diferente en el nuevo continente. Los Omega eran discriminados y se les negaban muchos de sus derechos. Mantenerlos era costoso y defenderlos acarreaba problemas. Por supuesto amó a su madre, una buena Omega, pero su padre tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas peleas por defenderla, así como ocurrió con el padre de Bucky al estar con su madre. Las Omegas de soldados condecorados o caídos en batalla eran intocables. Pero el resto...

— Doctor Erskine. — Esa voz profunda, su altura, hombros anchos y musculatura. Sin duda era un Alfa.

— Coronel. — Le saludó el doctor.

La enfermera entró con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada. A comparación de su partida, ahora su uniforme se encontraba con arrugas, como si hubiese forcejeado. Dedujo que el Alfa había tratado de tocarla.

— Quiero presentarle a Steve Rogers. — En ese momento se puso de pie y mantuvo posición firme. — Me gustaría su opinión acerca de su casta.

El Alfa se sorprendió, estaba molesto, ¿era una broma? ¿le habían llamado sólo para eso? De igual manera se acercó y miró fijamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No debía poner en duda un favor para el doctor, después de todo era un elemento invaluable para el ejército.

Steve volvía a sentirse como un ser extraño al que estaban estudiando. No respiró y procuró no mirar de vuelta las pupilas verdes de ese imponente hombre.

¿Era un Omega o un Beta?

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar desbocado, retumbando en sus oídos con fuerza. Su destino dependía del olfato de ese Alfa.


End file.
